Guess Who's Back?
by MistyLeStrange
Summary: The tragic life of a 17 year old girl in high school can only be made worse when her counterpart is back, hotter than any guy she knew existed, and he's out to get into her pants. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, The RowdyRuff Boys are back, and the girls are not too happy about it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back?;)**

**Me: **"Sorry guys, my old account (MistyCobainxx) got messed up and hacked. So here's to a fresh start:D"

**Butch: **"Yeah, Yeah. Get on with the story, Girly."

**Me: **"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

**Bubbles: **"Oh ho ho, Butch is gonna get his balls whipped."

*Everyones jaws drop*

**Boomer: ***coughs* "Bubbles?"

**Bubbles: ** "What's up Boomie?"

**Buttercup: **"Well that was fun. Disclaimer?"

**Me: ***awkward face* "Aah, it's good to be back. I don't own the PowerPuffs or RowdyRuffs."

* * *

**The grass is always greener on the other side….OR IS IT?**

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN, BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Keep your panties on, I'm coming!" Buttercup hopped out of her room, tying the laces of one of her lace-up, black, knee-high combat boots over her extra tight, black skinny jeans over which she wore a green shirt that stopped right above her skull belly ring, and had the word "Fierce" written in black across the chest. At 17, the girls didn't look the slightest bit like the Kindergarteners they once were. Blossom grew up to be about 5"5 with straight, silky red hair that ended at her waist which she usually tied in a high pony. Today she wore a plaid red and white skirt with a red polo shirt and white tennis shoes. She preferred to leave her face plain, with just a smidge of lip gloss. Bubbles, on the other hand, hated the fact that she was the shortest and wore high heels and dresses most of the time. She wasn't slutty or desperate, just slightly clueless. Buttercup grew up to be the tallest at 5"8 and the one with the most developed body. Her stomach was not only flat, but harder than any rock anyone had seen due to years of swimming and track running. She preferred anything black or a dark shade of green. She had a number of piercings, about 6 on her right ear, 3 on her left, a belly ring, and an eyebrow piercing. Also, being the partying rebel, she had a tattoo of the letter "B" above her right hip which was clearly visible in her crop top. Most of the people in school were friendly with Blossom and Bubbles, but everyone was different when it came to Buttercup. Ninety percent of the school either hated her, ogled her, called her a lesbian due to past events, or wrote rude comments about her on the bathroom stalls. The other ten percent were her friends or her two sisters, and she didn't mind one bit.

"Is Mitch picking you up?" Blossom chewed on a granola bar while twirling her car keys around one finger.

"Yup." Buttercup finally hit the bottom of the stairs and straightened up.

"You guys should totally date. You'd be the cutest couple EVER." Bubbles chirped.

"Not in this lifetime, little sis." Buttercup tugged one of Bubbles curly pigtails and winked. Suddenly, they heard loud honking outside.

"MITCH'S HERE. CRAP." Buttercup grabbed a banana and ran out the door, "See ya"

"Hello Gorgeous." Mitch lowered his sunglasses and winked at Buttercup who hopped into his car and smiled, slipping on her own sunglasses,

"Lets roll."

* * *

Buttercup and Mitch pulled into their usual parking space, and jumped out of Mitch's car. Mitch slung an arm around Buttercups shoulder and they walked into school. Although they didn't date, Buttercup and Mitch flirted, but they were bros. No romance in there. Girls envied Buttercup for this reason. Mitch was very protective of Buttercup, and girls ogled him all the time, but majority of them hated Buttercup.

"Wheres the fight?" Buttercup tossed her sunglasses and song books in her locker and stopped one of the girls running to the office.

"No fight, new boys. Three of them. Hot would be an understatement." She giggled and ran off.

"Blech." Buttercup rolled her eyes and earned a laugh from Mitch, "Lets go check the out." And with that, they made their way to the office. When they finally reached there, the headmistress, Mrs. Gold smiled at Buttercup.

"Just the girl I wanted to see." And she pulled Buttercup into her office, shutting the door and blocking out everyone outside. Buttercup saw her two sisters sitting in a chair next to her. Blossom looking angry, Bubbles looking scared.

"Meet your new responsibilities." motioned to the couch to Buttercups left. She spun around to her left to see something that nearly made her throw up.

The RowdyRuff Boys.

"OH HELL NO. YOU CAN FUCKING EXPELL ME FROM THIS SCHOOL OR MAKE ME THE GOD DAMN JANITOR. I AM NOT SPENDING MY PRECIOUS TIME SHOWING THE ROWDY FREAKING RUFF BOYS AROUND." Buttercup screamed.

"You done?" Mrs. Gold sighed.

"Buttercup. Professor would want us to, may he rest in peace." Blossom returned to being calm and collected.

"DON'T BRING THE PROFESSOR INTO THIS." Buttercup growled.

"You know I'm right." Blossom sighed.

"Aw damn" Buttercup groaned in defeat, "Alright, but you owe me, Heather." She addressed the Headmistress by her first name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **"Yeah, yeah, I'm back with a new chapter B)

Only because I love you guys;)"

**Buttercup:** "Whatever, get on with the next chapter. *grumble*"

**Me:** "Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

**Butch:** "Whose bed was it THIS time, eh, Flower?"

**Buttercup: **"OH YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT."

**Blossom: **"Not again. *rolls eyes*"

**Me: ***breaking apart Buttercup and Butch* "BOOMER, A LITTLE HELP?"

**Boomer: **"Oh…Misty doesn't own me, or my brothers or the girls!"

**Bubbles: **"Aww Booomie I think it's sweet you'd help Misty."

*****We all stop and glare*****

**Boomer:** "Heh…well…ON WITH THE STORY!"

**Spaghetti and Meatballs3**

"Well, well, well." Butch pinned Buttercup against the wall behind their school. She attempted struggling, but as much as she'd hate to admit it, he was a lot stronger than her.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat, kicking him in the shin hard. He merely laughed.

"Kitty can scratch. Me-ow." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Buttercup struggled ferociously before giving up and she hit the back of her head against the wall, but she didn't let hr guard down.

"Answer my question." She mumbled. Butch chuckled deeply, shaking his head. He tucked some of Buttercups choppy green and black hair behind her right, over-pierced ear and lowered his lips to her ear. Licking his lips, he growled,

"You see, love, we're here for good. So you and your little sisters better get use to it." And with that he laughed seductively causing Buttercup to shudder, "Oh and by the way," he ran a hand down her stomach and tugged at her belly right, "I dig your piercings."

* * *

"Just kill me. Honestly. I mean it." Buttercup slouched lower into the green seat at Starbucks. Mitch, who was sitting opposite to her on their two-seated table, sniggered softly. Out of the corner of her lime green eye, she was Butch walk through the glass doors of Starbucks with his brothers. A smug smirk spread across his face as his eyes landed on her. She stared at her counterpart now, and it was as if it was the first time she was seeing him. She absorbed his new looks, his tall height, she estimated it to be around 6 feet tall. His mid-neck length choppy, layered black hair was naturally spiky and layered without the use of gel. His forest green eyes sparkled with mischief even when he wasn't smiling. She, for once, noticed how incredibly toned his body was, his biceps an impressive size, not huge or disgusting, but good enough to be noticed and ogled. His baggy black shirt fell flat against his lean, muscular torso, showing off a vague outline of abs. Buttercup shook it off and pushed her sunglasses further up the bridge of her nose and held back a groan. Butch stopped at their table and leaned on one arm.

"Lookie here, it's ButterButt." He chuckled.

"Shut up, Bitch..oops, I mean, Butch." Buttercup shot back, causing Mitch to chuckle hard, which caused him to gain Butch's attention.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Butch waggled his eyebrows. The screws in her head started turning right after the last two wods left Butch's lips and she turned to Mitch. His gingerish-brown hair stood up as if it were defying gravity, he was visibly tall, even while sitting, Buttercup knew he was about 6"2. The sleeves of his full sleeve grey shirt stopped near the end of his fingers, and his baggy blue jeans ended right where his tattered old converse started.

"As a matter of fact," She licked her lips and smirked, "He is." Mitch coughed softly while swallowing his cappuccino.

"What?" Butch's smirk dropped and he shot a bewildered look at Mitch, who just smiled and shrugged.

"What happened, Butch? Jealous?" Buttercups smirk deepened.

"Hell, no. Just wondering who the Hell would be crazy enough to date YOU." Butch laughed and nearly choked on his own words when Mitch said,

"I would."

"You're….you're crazy, man." Butch scoffed and walked away, rolling his eyes.

"Well." Mitch sighed, staring at Buttercup who exhaled with relief.

"Sorry, I improvised." She shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate. Mitch groaned and massaged his temple,

"This isn't going to end well."

* * *

{The Next Morning}

"OMG I TOLF YOU THAT YOU GUYS SHOULD START DATING! OH MY GOD THIS IS SOO EXCITING!" Bubbles clapped and jumped around the room squealing.

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup shrieked, then lowered her voice, "For the last time, we're not ACTUALLY dating, it's to keep Butch away."

"Oh." Bubble's smile fell, "That sucks."

"Whatever." Buttercup rolled her eyes and shot up out of her seat, "How do I look?"

Bubbles face lit up at any mention of anything girly. Buttercup spun around and modeled her outfit for Bubbles to see. She wore knee-high, dark green converse over black, tight, skinny jeans and a black and green striped, tight tank top to top it off.

"Looks good. Is this all for Mitch?" She winked. Buttercup laughed and answered her buzzing phone, only to hang up two seconds later.

"Gotta go, Mitch's here."Buttercup saluted and ran out. She slammed the house door and hopped into Mitch's car.

"Hey there…honey." Mitch laughed and pulled out of her driveway.

"Today, my good friend, we act like we've never acted before, understood?" Buttercup clicked her tongue.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Great, now lets get this show on the road." Buttercup stepped out of Mitch's car as he stopped in his usual parking space. He caught up with Buttercup and slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"So..um..How do we deal with Butch?" Mitch asked lazily.

"Just…um…ignore him. And act like we're going out." Buttercup shrugged.

"This will be fun." Mitch laughed.

"Ooof course you'll be enjoying this." They laughed and nudged each other, walking through the school doors. Her laugh faded when she saw Butch across the hallway as he smirked at them. He wasn't supposed to be smirking., or looking at them. He slowly made his way up to them, causing Mitch to tighten his grip on Buttercup.

"So." He chuckled as he stopped right in front of them, "I asked one of my…friends… how long have Mitch and Buttercup going out?" He leaned against a locker and smirked. Buttercup gulped, trying to remain cool.

"You know what they said?" He grinned in a way that sent shivers down Buttercups spine, "Mitch and Buttercup go out? NO WAY!"

"You want proof?" Mitch looked him dead in the eye.

"By all means." Butch chuckled, enjoying the humiliation. Mitch spun Buttercup towards him, winked at her, and then yanked her against him, pulling their lips together into a kiss so hot, that Buttercup grabbed the sides of Mitch's leather jacket and pulled him closer. Butch's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of disgust.

"Made your point." He grumbled and shoved off. Buttercup pulled away and laughed

"Wow. Since when can YOU kiss?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Since I can." Mitch smirked. All of a sudden, Buttercup kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall over in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled. Buttercup looked down at him angrily and said.

"Ever do anything like that again, and you'll be sorry." And with that, she sauntered off.

* * *

**Well?:D**

**Whaddaya think? New chappy up! You likey?**

**Should i go on? or leave it or WHAT?**

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS, PEOPLEEE!:D**

**So hurry3 R&R **

**C:**

**Love ya3 -M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **"NEW CHAPPY!"

**Buttercup: **"Oh joy" *rolls eyes*

**Me: **"I'll get my revenge on you in the story."

**Buttercup: **"NOO! I LOVE YOU!"

**Butch: **"I love you too." *passionate face*

**Buttercup: **-_-

**Me: **"_hahaha_, anyways, there's A LOT of music in this one, because I was listening to music while writing it ^-^"

**Random shirtless hot guy: **"Misty doesn't own the PPG or the RRB, but she can own me." *winks*

**Buttercup: ***drool*

**Butch: ***rolls eyes and scoffs*

**Me: **"Ah. On with the story, I'll be back later." *leaves with shirtless guy*

* * *

**I'm not your boyfriend, baby;D**

"I GOT A POCKET, GOT A POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE! I GOT A LOVE AND I KNOW THAT'S IT'S ALL MINE OHH!" Buttercup whipped her hair around and jumped off her messy bed and about her room, "I LOVE SATURDAYS! LA LA LAA!"

"Just yesterday, that was the 'worst song ever'" Blossom remarked while passing Buttercups room.

"WHATEVER NIGGGGA!" Buttercup laughed and played Starships at full volume on her lap top which resulted in the whole house being filled with music. She wasn't a Nicki Minaj fan and personally preferred Metal and Rock music, but was too happy to care. She danced out her room and down the stairs and finally into the kitchen.

"FUCK WHO YOU WANT AND FUCK WHO YOU LIKE!" She screamed at Bubbles who giggled while making pancakes.

"BC, I gotta tell you something. You might wanna go put on something besides your short shorts and Asking Alexandria crop top." Blossom exchanged a quick glance with Bubbles.

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Buttercup stopped. The song ended and Teenage Dirtbag started playing.

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS ARE COMING OVER!" Bubbles shouted out. Buttercup froze and stared at them.

"…W-what?" She gulped.

"Erm..well…as crazy as it seems..the mayor wants us to get along because of the possible super-hero and supper-villan super-fights." Blossom sighed, "We better get use to them."

"They're not THAT bad." Bubbles giggled. Blossom and Buttercup raised their eyebrows at her.

"AND I'M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABYYY!" Butch burst in and began guitar solo-ing. Brick rolled his eyes and walked past Butch. Boomer laughed and shut the door behind him before he went to Bubbles in the kitchen. They hugged awkwardly, as they had become friends over the past two weeks the RowdyRuffs had been in school.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Butch exclaimed and then laid eyes on Buttercup, and let out a loud wolf-whistle.

"Honestly, Butch, you have no respect for women." Brick scoffed. Everyone stared at him.

"When did Leo Nardo Di Caprio emerge within Brick?" Buttercup scoffed, laughing.

"What? I've been watching a lot of old, black and white movies and I respect those guys." He grinned sheepishly.

"Wow" Buttercup laughed and glared at Butch, "LEARN SOMETHING FROM YOUR BROTHER. GO BACK IN TIME AND STAY THERE." She growled and shoved past him. 'Shut me up' by Mindless Selfindulgence started playing on Buttercups lap top as Butch followed Buttercup up the stairs.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SHUT ME UUUUP!" Butch sang. Buttercup froze and spun around and glared at him,

"You know MSI?" She widened her eyes.

"I live for them." He admitted, leaning against the railing of the stairs. She eyed his incredibly toned body, then shook the thoughts away and continued storming off to her room. Butch hurried in behind her and refused to leave her room. She scoffed angrily and shut the door. Butch plopped down on her bed and lowered the volume of her iTunes and started going through her music.

"Woman, you listen to everything I love and more." He said with amazement.

"I'm really passionate about music." She shrugged and looked through her closet.

"So, do you always sleep like that?" Butch smirked.

"Eyes to yourself, and it's none of your business." She growled, grabbing some clothes and locked herself in her bathroom. She emerged a few seconds later in a green tank top with a black guitar on it along with black skinny jeans. She saw Butch smirking at her and she glared,

"What?"

He got up, and walked up to her and cornered her. She tried hitting him but he was too strong for her liking.

"You lied to me, you sneaky little thing." He smirked deviously.

"About…" She trailed off. She realized that Butch had probably seen the messages exchanged between her and Mitch. She exhaled, shivering.

"You're gonna pay for that." He chuckled.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." She growled ferociously, her voice dripping with venom, but her thoughts spoke otherwise. She was over-joyed by the feeling of Butch standing so close to her. He lowered his lips until they were millimeters away from hers. His eyes stayed glued to hers, dropped to her lips, and then he dragged them back to her eyes.

"Admit it." He whispered, "You find me irresistible."

"Almost irresistible to punch you." She winked.

"Oh..well then, I guess if you despised me SO much, this wouldn't affect you at all." He smirked and tugged at her jeans, yanking her closer, pressing their bodies together.

"The only thing that bothers me right now…" She leaned towards him. He let his guard down, leaning forward to complete the fantasy he had been dreaming of, "…is how close you are."

Saying that, she shoved him hard so that he fell on the floor infront of her, looking up at her. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down on top of him. She grunted and tried pulling away, but his grip around her waist was unbreakable.

"Smart, angel. Very smart. But sneaky too. So that's something ELSE you'll be paying for." He grinned.

"Oh we'll see about that." She grinned devilishly.

"Indeed we wi-" And suddenly Butch got cut of by...

* * *

**BOOM. CLIFF HANGER.**

**^-^ Hehehe.**

**Working on the next chapter.**

**Sorry, this is a bit tiny.**

**Net one will be super long, but will take a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **"IMMMMMA BACK NIGGGGAS!"

**Buttercup: **"Quit being racist, you nigger."

**Me: **"Are you being seriously serious?"

**Buttercup: **"I don't know. Am i?"

**Blossom: **"You idiots."

**Me:** "THOU SHALT PAY."

**Blossom: **"Oh crap."

**Buttercup:** "I bet no one's reading this, they want to continue where you left them…..CLIFF HANGIIIIIING!"

**Me: **"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaah…ON WITH THE STORY!"

**Grim Reaper: **"Misty doesn't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys. I DO."

**Buttercup: **"Oh my."

* * *

**I wanna party, and bullshit, and party, and- STOP-_-**

Brick walked in, holding a bottle of soy milk.

"Beaaan milk. Hey Butch, do you want…" He looked up and paused.

"This is not what it looks like." Buttercup stood up and said slowly.

"Umm…..well….then what is it?" Brick held back laughter.

"IT'S BUTCH GETTING KICKED IN THE." And with that, she kicked him hard in the shin. Butch cried out in pain and Brick burst out laughing.

"I don't care what happened before that, but THAT, was fucking hilarious. Thank you Buttercup." Brick laughed and left. Seconds later, Butch was thrown out of Buttercups room. He laughed and leaned against her door. He knew he was knee-deep in trouble. And he loved it.

* * *

"YEAH! I'm off to get drunk and dance my ass off!" Buttercup blew Blossom a kiss and slammed the door. She looked undeniably sexy in a dark green lace-up corset along with a black leather skirt and fishnet stockings and finally, high stilettos. Her messy hair was left exactly as usual. She wore some eyeliner, heavy mascara and move lip gloss. Mitch leaned against his car outside her house, dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket. His messy brown hair had been gelled back.

"Hel-lo." He eyed Buttercup and smirked.

"Butch found out." She laughed and shrugged.

"I know. He told me." Mitch hugged her and sat in his car and revved the engine dramatically.

"You're so sexy right now. Like in those 'Set Wet very very sexy' sexy ads." She winked playfully.

"If you were still my girl, I'd kiss you." He laughed as she sat next to him, and they sped off to yet another high school party.

"Hey baby." Bobby leaned towards Buttercup. She was at his house, along with the rest of the school. He was every girls nightmare: fat, ugly and overly-hairy. His parents were very rich and went out of town often so he got to throw amazing parties.

"Back off, Bobby." Buttercup laughed and leaned back.

"Come on, sexy, lets go to my room." He persisted

"Bobby, I've said no all my life. What makes you think I'm going to change my mind NOW?" She scoffed in disgust.

"I said COME ON." He grabbed her arm.

"Woah woah woah, not cool." Butch popped up from behind Bobby and shoved him off Buttercup

"Sorry." Bobby squealed and ran.

"Thanks." Buttercup muttered softly.

"So Butterfly, want a drink?" Butch smirked smugly. Buttercup rolled her eyes, then took a good look at him. He wore a black button-up shirt with a green tie, black jeans and green converse. She bit her lower lip and smirked,

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Buttercup slammed the shot glass down and shook her head.

"NICE." Butch commented, causing everyone else sitting in the huge circle to laugh.

"Okay, my turn." Buttercup smirked, "Never have I eveeer….gotten so wasted I forgot everything that happened the previous day."

A few guilty looks were passed around the room and a few people took a shot.

"Buttercup, you bad girl, you've only got two out of ten shots left. Everyone has at least five or more." A girl giggled.

"Shut up…my life is exciting." Everyone laughed happilt at this.

"Okay," Mitch laughed, "Never have I ever gotten so drunk, I got a tattoo under the influence."

No one took a shot.

No one except Buttercup.

Everyone stared at her, then burst out laughing.

"Okay, lets make a deal. If someone can get Buttercup to have her last shot in ONE guess, the get seven minutes in heaven with her. A'ight Buttercup?" A boy suggested. After a few seconds, she shrugged,

"WHY NOT?" Everyone cheered and then fell into deep thought.

"TAKE THE SHOT IF YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!" Someone shouted, but Buttercup merely laughed and shook her head.

"Take the shot if you've gotten a good grade by seducing the teacher." Some one guessed. Buttercup laughed with a lot of people and shook her head.

"Take the shot if you have another tattoo no one knows about, besides me." Mitch smirked. Everyone turned to Buttercup expecting a reaction. She laughed, and to everyone's surprise, took the shot. Everyone gaped at her, the burst out laughing few seconds later. Butch didn't laugh. He just stared at her.

"Well…Mitch wins" Mitch got up and dragged Buttercup into a room which's door they locked.

"I can't believe you'd mention that infront of them." She laughed.

"Sorry, love, but I wanted to win." He winked.

"LESS TALKING, MORE LIP ACTION!" Someone from outside screamed.

"Well?" Mitch puckered his lips. Buttercup rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"GASP! Since when does a little kiss mean so much to Buttercup?" Mitch gasped dramatically. She shrugged, her cheeks a bright pink.

"OOOOH, you like someone! IT'S BUTCH, ISN'T IT?" He whispered harshly, yet happily.

"NOOO." She protested. He pinned her against the wall and held her wrists above her head.

"Butters, I know you better than you know yourself. If I say you like him, then you like him." She sighed and blushed in defeat. Mitch pulled away and clapped, excited.

"I knew it!" He whispered.

"SEVEN MINUTES OVER." Butch broke the door down and burst in. They laughed at him and walked right past him, arm in arm. He followed them all the way out.

"Let me drive you home." Mitch staggered.

"You are not taking her ANYWHERE while drunk." Butch growled.

"Keep your pants on, I'm fine." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup." Butch said angrily.

"Quit it, Butch. I can handle myself." Buttercup scoffed.

"No you can't. You're drunk, and I cant let you go anywhere dressed like that." He grunted.

"DRESSED LIKE WHAT?"

"SHOWING OFF YOUR DAMN BODY!"

"How dare yo-"

"You're so bloody childish, you don't have ANY limits, you just don't know when to stop." He growled angrily. They found themselves less than millimeters apart. Buttercup stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why is that so hot?" She exhaled. The next thing they knew they were making out fervently against Butch's bike. After what seemed like minutes of non-stop, lip-locked, hot and heavy kissing, they finally pulled away for oxygen.

"WOO HOO!" Mitch clapped happily. They turned and glared at him. He gulped and quickly got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Buttercup woke up in her bed the next morning, in the same clothes as last night, with a hammering head ache. She took a warm bath, scrubbed off her make up and changed into a green tight shirt that had the word "Naughty" written in black across the chest, tight jeans and black fuzzy slippers and made her way downstairs to find Brick sitting alone on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, still recovering from her head ache.

"Some one's hung over." He laughed loudly, receiving a glare from Buttercup.

"Answer me."| She plopped down next to him.

"Everyone's busy, or asleep. So I'm here." He sighed, "here, lean on me. I'm an expert at massaging." Reluctantly, Buttercup leaned against Brick, and allowed him to give her a head massage. After a few minutes, she was completely relaxed.

"Butch dropped you home last night." Brick sighed.

"He did…wow…oh God, now I have to thank him. Did he say anything?"

"Can't remember a thing, can you?" Brick laughed.

"Nope."

"He was red when he came home, couldn't stop blushing. And he was talking about you. Non stop. 'Buttercup has the perfect body' and 'Shes the best kisser ever, I swear'."

"Oh God." Buttercup groaned, "He's never leaving me alone, is he?"

Brick only laughed at her question. She didn't need telepathy to know the answer to her question.

* * *

**OMG YAAAY! CHAPPY 4!**

**Progress has been made, my pretties.**

**THANK YOU LOAAAADS FOR YOUR REVIEWS:***

**I have a surprise for you, to basically thank you guys!**

**Give me a review, or message me, giving me your age, name, description, or what you want to be seen as and i'll include you as THAT character which you tell me to! Only for you guys! HURRY! R&R AND LET'S SEE WHO'LL BE FAMOUS IN MY NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! Peace, i'm out (for now)**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO HOO.**

**Love you guys^-^**

**Awesome reviews!**

**New characters? OF COURSE!**

**Angel, Ryan Ann, and Denise;)**

**Sorry if I mess anything up, am doing this on my iPod_**

**PEACE, NIGGAS!**

**Enjoy;3**

* * *

There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. OKAY?" Buttercup screamed.

"Calm yo tits, girl." Angel massaged the bridge of her nose. She sat cross legged on Buttercups bed. She sighed, allowing her thick black and aqua tipped bangs to fall over her pale face.

"Ugh. Ugh. UGH. I can't believe this is happening. HOW COULD JENNY LEAVE FOR CANADA?" Buttercup screamed, furious.

"Not her fault, her parents forced her." Angel groaned, "Who will drum for us now?"

"Hmm...I don't know any drummers."

"OMG OMG OMG." Angel fell off Buttercups bed while texting.

"What?" she sighed.

"DENISE." Angel screamed.

"Who's that?"

"My cousin. You know...long brown hair, about 5"6, wears a Hell of a lot of purple!" Angel desperately screamed.

"Her? She's a drummer? Ooooh...I don't know. Can you trust her to learn System of a Down for the Battle Of The Bands?" Buttercup chewed on her lower lip.

"Just trust me on this one." Angel smirked deviously.

"YOU'RE SCREWED IF WE LOSE." Buttercup laughed.

* * *

Buttercup stood there, in Angels basement, jaw dropped while staring at Denise who sat, sweating in front of a drum set.

"DEFINITELY YES. GO LEARN. I LOVE YOU." Buttercup gasped.

"Told you." Angel gloated and high-fived Denise.

"So...we have Dylan on bass and singing, me on lead, Angel on rhythm, and Denise on drums. We're all set." Buttercup laughed.

"Isn't this Dylan's first time singing?" Angel gulped uneasily.

"I have faith in Dylan." Buttercup smiled, "The same way you had faith in Denise."

"Can he even sing?" Angel sighed

"Yes! Bubbles heard him before." Just then, Buttercups phone buzzed, it was Bubbles telling her to meet her at the Rowdy Ruff's house. Buttercup rolled her eyes, spilt from her rehearsal and went to the boys house. She walked in to see Boomer and Bubbles standing and stating at something.

"What's up?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow. They shushed her and pulled her forward to see Blossom and Brick asleep on the couch, Brick had one arm around Blossom and Blossom had her head on his shoulder. The two blues and the green puff giggled softly.

"How many pictures have you taken?"

"About 12." Boomer whispered.

"Awesome." Buttercup fist bumped him. Blossom groaned softly and snuggled closer to Brick. Bubbles nudged Buttercup and they laughed again. They quickly rushed into Boomers room before they woke the reds up.

"Not that I give two shits," Buttercup yawned, seated on a blue bean bag, "But where's your jackass brother?"

"Band practice." Boomer sighed.

"He still has that band. What are they called now?"

"The End of Reason." Boomer rolled his eyes. Bubbles and Buttercup laughed.

"What happened with your band? What were you called again?"

"Original Manhole." (I GOT THAT FROM THE EMILY THE STRANGE BOOKS:D)

Buttercup beamed.

"Wow. It's weird...yet cool." Boomer nodded in approval.

"Thank you, m'lord." Buttercup fake-bowed.

"You guys are like brother and sister." Bubbles giggled.

"I guess we are." Buttercup winked, and then checked the time, "OH LOOK, I'm late!"

"For what?"

"Umm...being awesome." Buttercup scoffed playfully and left.

* * *

"BUTTERBABE." Butch smirked when he saw Buttercup at the guitar shop.

"Ew." Buttercup scoffed.

"What? You still pretending you hate me." Butch pouted playfully. Buttercup rolled her eyes and continued nonchalantly playing Pink Floyd on the guitar she was testing out.

"Nice." Butch nodded with approval.

"He troubling you?" The guy behind the cashier nodded towards Butch.

"Nothing I can't handle, Dave. You can go relax." Buttercup smiled.

"Anything you say, Buttercup." Dave shot her a love struck glance and left.

"You're keeping him on the hook." Butch laughed, "I like that."

"I feel bad for him. He's a good guy." Buttercup shrugged.

"Ooh, by the way, I heard your disgusting band wanted to perform at Battle of the Bands." Butch waggled his eyebrows.

"What if I say yes?" Buttercup glared at him.

"Then I'd say you better get ready to get your ass handed to you."

"What the fuck do you even do in your so called band?" Buttercup growled.

"I play lead. Deal with it." Butch scoffed.

"YOU'RE my competition? This is too easy." Buttercup laughed bitterly.

"Hold up, you think you're better than me?" Butch laughed. Buttercup set the guitar down and strutted up to him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, catching him completely off guard,

"I know I'm better than you. And you better beware." And with that, she left.

* * *

**THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

"BUTTERCUP? Get out of the bathroom." Angel growled, adjusting her knee high converse, black skinny jeans with heavy chains dangling from the side and black shirt with broken blue hearts on it. Denise wore black shoes, dark purple jeans with a purple and black striped shirt.

"Chill your tits, he's on his way over here." Buttercup cautiously walked out of the bathroom.

"HUBBA HUBBA." Angel raised her eyebrows at Buttercup. She wore a Mini, thick strapped black and green dress that was decorated in lace and leather, and knee high, lace up stiletto combat boots. Her black hair had a few green streaks in it and she had her snake bites on.

"I have to go out after, so shut up." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hello hottie." She heard a deep voice say. She spun around to see Dylan leaning against the wall wearing a grey shirt, a leather jacket, black pants and black converse. His messy brown hair was gelled back.

"Hello yourself." she eyed him and winked playfully. Dylan and Buttercup flirted all the time, but had nothing going on.

"Who's on right now?" She gulped.

"The END OF REASON, or whatever they are." Dylan rolled his eyes, "Let's go enjoy the competition."

They made their way to the huge crowd who were eagerly waiting for the next band to perform.

"Next we have the End of Reason."

And the lights went off.

Drums.

Rhythms.

Bass.

Lead.

It begun.

**All the things that you said was it all in my head?**

**Come on baby**

**Keep it down, honey hush your lips**

**Clothes trailing from the backdoor to the bedroom**

**And I don't even know your name**

**(Woo) Give me all you've got**

**Make this night worth my time**

**Make this worth my time**

**Oh what I would give to live this night again**

**I knew when I first saw you**

**You'd fuck like a whore**

**That this would be a night to remember**

**Hope they hear you screaming for more**

**Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze**

**My lips, your poison**

**They bring you down to your knees**

**Girl get down**

**It's almost over**

**Take it all the way**

**You stupid fucking whore**

**And after all of all my dreaming being only you**

**You're standing there baby oh the things that I could do**

**Back to the wall with a drink in my hand**

Butch began solo-ing at this point, a solo he composed himself. His eyes never left Buttercups. Her jaw dropped.

**Baby back it up and ride, ride, ride**

**She's screaming**

**With your back against the wall, with your face buried in the pillow**

**I feel you cold, I see you heartless**

Buttercup stood there, mouth wide open. The crowd went wild.

"I can't believe they did Asking Alexandria." she whispered.

"That was a-fucking-mazing." Angel sighed, "The lead guitarist is so hot. His guitaring is so hot."

"HE'S MY FUCKING COUNTERPART."

"Woah. Cool." Denise smiled.

"Let's go do this shit." Dylan smirked.

"Closing tonight's show are Original

Manhole."

Buttercup gripped her green and black guitar and gulped.

Would they pull it off?

What would happen?

She squeezed her eyes shut.

It begun.

**Wake up**

**Grab a brush and put a little, makeup**

**Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup**

**(Hide the scars to fade away the)**

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**

**Here you go create another fable**

**You wanted to**

**Grab a brush and put a little makeup**

**You wanted to**

**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup**

**You wanted to**

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**

**You wanted to**

**I don't think you trust**

**In my self righteous suicide**

**I cry when angels deserve to die**

While Dylan was singing, he came closer to Buttercup while singing and guitar ing. They both continued guitar ing, inches away from each other. Their eyes met and Buttercup grinned cheekily. After that, she locked eyes with Butch in the crowd, who was glaring at her.

**Wake up**

**Grab a brush and put a little, makeup**

**Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup**

**(Hide the scars to fade away the)**

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**

**Here you go create another fable**

**You wanted to**

**Grab a brush and put a little makeup**

**You wanted to**

**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup**

**You wanted to**

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table**

**You wanted to**

**I don't think you trust**

**In my self righteous suicide**

**I cry when angels deserve to die**

**In my self righteous suicide**

**I cry when angels deserve to die**

**Father, father, father, father**

**Father into your hands, I commend my spirit**

**Father into your hands**

**Why have you forsaken me?**

**In your eyes forsaken me**

**In your thoughts forsaken me**

**In your heart forsaken me, oh**

**Trust in my self righteous suicide**

**I cry when angels deserve to die**

**In my self righteous suicide**

**I cry when angels deserve to die**

The crowd went crazy screaming. They got off stage laughing.

"You were amazing up there." Dylan leaned towards Buttercup.

"So we're you." She smirked, "I didn't know you could sing that well."

"You going to the after party?" Dylans eyes dropped to Buttercups body and then quickly back to her face. He quickly kissed her, brief but hot. His face flushed. She tugged at her lower lip and smiled,

"Why yes, yes i am." she laughed, "I need to go to the bathroom first."

She walked past him and towards the bathroom. Butch grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Oh My God." he exhaled.

"Your guitar ing was really good." she admitted, "Mine was better, though."

"Nope. You were orgasming when I was shredding like a badass motherfucker out there." he smirked.

"Not denying that." she laughed.

"I like what you're wearing." he grunted softly, less than millimeters away from her face.

"So do I." she breathed. She thought about how Dylan was hitting on her seconds ago. Butch quickly sealed their lips together into a passionate kiss. He pulled away, licked his lips and winked,

"See you at the after party." and hopped off. Buttercup hit her head against the wall,

"Ooh, I'm in trouble."

* * *

**OMAGAAAD!**

**TENSE.**

**Dylan's so hot:O**

**YUMMMY.**

**Umm umm umm.**

**You got your Blossom X Brick mini-fluff scene;3**

**Next chapter= THE AFTERPARTY.**

**Yayers.**

**Love you allC:**

**Peace and shit^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **"LET THE GAMES BEGIN."

**Butch: **"Dafuuuq?"

**Me: **"Sorry I took so long to update, it was my best friends sisters wedding so I was super busy with that. Anyways, here's a new chappy! Enjoy. I don't own the PPG or RRB. Thanksfolks;)"

* * *

**Momma help me, I'm in troubleeee!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON "Guess Who"**

_Dylan leaned forward and quickly kissed Buttercup. It was a brief but hot kiss. He pulled away and his face flushed._

_"Why yes, I am going to the after party." she tugged at her lower lip, "But I need to go to the bathroom first."_

_She walked past him and made her way to the bathroom. Suddenly, Butch pinned her against the wall._

_"Oh God." He exhaled._

_"Your guitar ing was really good." she admitted, "But mine was better."_

_"Are you kidding me? You were orgasming when I was shredding like a badass motherfucker up there."_

_"Not denying that." she laughed._

_His eyes dropped to her body and he dragged them slowly up to her lip, sending chills of pleasure through her._

_"I like what you're wearing." he grunted softly._

_"So do I." she shivered. She thought about Dylan and how he was hitting on her seconds ago. But right now, everything seemed irrelevant. Butch leaned forward and sealed their lips with a passionate kiss. He pulled away and licked his lips,_

_"See you at the after party." he winked and hopped off. Buttercup hit her head against the wall,_

_"Ooh I'm in trouble."_

* * *

**THE AFTER PARTY: let the games begin;)**

Buttercup groaned softly and exhaled. She was standing next to Dylan and his friends at the Battle of the Bands after party.

"So when will you find out if you won?"

"Tomorrow." Dylan laughed, showing off. Buttercup liked him and all, but she got bored around him easily. He just didn't know her that well. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Butch who was flirting with some girl. Buttercup glared angrily and quickly sneaked away from Dylan and strutted up to Butch. She shoved the girl aside.

"Get lost, I need to talk to him." Buttercup scoffed. The girl scampered away. Butch pulled her against him,

"I love it when you do that." he mumbled, "You're so sexy when you're pissed."

"Butch." she pulled away with great reluctance.

"What?" he pouted.

"Dylan likes me." Buttercup exhaled.

"Oh my God. He thinks he's here with you. So you're gonna have to break his heart."

"I don't have the will power." she whined.

"Well then, I'm going to have to fight for you."

"You would fight for me?" she smiled dreamily.

"Anyone would. Plus, you love it when someone gets all protective of you." he winked and tugged her closer.

"Wow." she laughed and pulled away.

"Come here. I don't care what he thinks." Butch whined.

"I can't do that to him. He's showing me off to his friend's right now. That's too embarrassing." she sighed.

"Okay fine." Butch growled, slumping back, "There goes my motivation."

Buttercup cast a quick glance at Dylan who was too busy blabbing to his friends. She took that opportunity, and quickly kissed Butch. She pulled away, winked, and strutted off.

"And there's my motivation." Butch smirked, running his tongue along his lower lip.

"So do you think you'll win?" the scrawny boy asked Buttercup. She rolled her eyes and scoffed,

"Yeah."

All Dylan's friend's ogled her.

"Has she let you go to second base?" The fat one asked Dylan, who laughed.

"EXCUSE ME. STANDING RIGHT HERE." Buttercup growled.

"Calm down guys." Dylan slung an arm around Buttercups shoulder, "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." Dylan led her outside and to the side of the house. Buttercup leaned against the wall. Dylan leaned towards her, his arm resting on the wall above her head. She gulped, thinking of Butch. Dylan leaned forward and before he could kiss her, Buttercup placed a finger on his lips, leaving him dumbstruck.

"You wanted to ask me something?" she smiled innocently. He laughed hoarsely and pulled away.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over tomorrow." he sighed uneasily.

"What...like a party?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Umm...no. Just screw it. You want to hang out? We can go to the beach." he tried.

"I'll think about it." she smiled forcefully.

"Okay." he gulped and took her back inside.

Butch pulled Buttercup outside and to his bike.

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"You okay?" he pulled her against him.

"No." she groaned, leaning against him.

"What's up? Can I help?" He tilted her chin upwards.

"Dylan asked me out." She groaned, running her fingers through her messy black hair. Butch's hand dropped from her chin to his side.

"Say no." he stated.

"I can't..." she started.

"YEAH YEAH, can't do that to him. What about us, Buttercup? Is there ever going to be an US?" Butch straightened up, his mood dropping.

"Butch. I- I like you. But I just-"

"Save it, Buttercup." he growled. She pulled him towards her and kissed him ferociously, pulling at his jeans. He eventually fell under her spell and tugged her closer, pulling her long, slender leg up against his. In between kisses, she mumbled,

"Your place. Now."

"Not a good idea." Butch whispered as they snuck into his house. His brothers would be fast asleep.

"I want water." Buttercup whispered loudly.

"SHH." Butch growled and pulled her into the kitchen. He poured her a glass of water which she drank while leaning against the counter. Butch's eyes never left Buttercups dress.

She set the glass down and tilted her head back, tired.

"I'm sorry, Butch. I'm sorry for what I've put you through. You've been the best help ever. I can't even believe you'd act like this." she mumbled. She looked up to see Butch standing right in front of her.

"I know how you can repay me." he mumbled, eyeing her. She pulled him closer until he was less than millimetres away.

"How?" she whispered. He crashed their lips together and shoved her against the counter. Running his hands up her legs, he grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Buttercup tangled her hands in Butch's messy hair. His lips trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She softly moaned his name. Butch stopped at her shoulder when she pushed him away.

"No no no no no no. Nuh-uh. Not now. It's not right." she whispered.

"You're really going to get me going, then stop?" he growled.

"You jack ass, go fuck yourself like you always do." she spat back. They both burst out laughing.

"Aaand we're back." he laughed, and walked out into the lounge. He plopped down onto the couch. Buttercup sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What are we doing, Butters?" he sighed.

"I don't know." she groaned.

"You have to choose between me and Dylan." Butch growled.

"YOU." she bit her lip.

"Really? You've already gotten me horny enough, don't get me to stay up all night wondering if you meant it." he laughed. She straightened up and tugged at his shirt, kissing his jaw,

"This should help for the night." she massaged the lump in his pants. He grunted and thrust his crotch against her hand. She kissed his neck and massaged his growing boner. Buttercup ran her lips up to his ear and whispered her dirty thoughts seductively enough to turn Butch on. He tilted his head back and moaned,

"Yeah."

"Seriously, it's 5am and you guys are getting it on? God. You greens are messed up." Boomer growled, suddenly appearing on the stairs. The greens sprung apart, faces red.

"Calm your asses, I just want water. Just don't contaminate anything." Boomer got his water and left, returning to his room. Buttercup giggled ferociously and fell back.

"Well." Butch sighed.

"This is so fucked up." Buttercup exhaled, running a hand through her hair.

"Couldn't say it better myself." Butch laughed.

"So..um...what do we do?"

"Let's save the thinking for tomorrow." Butch smirked and ended their conversation with a kiss.

* * *

**OMG. Umm. I'm clueless for the next chappy:((**

**Give me some time.**

**Sorry, I'm REALLY REALLY tired. It's 12:00 and I JUST got home from a wedding. R3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** "I WAS DEAD. Lol, sorry. I know its been AGES Dx but I was super duper busy with school! I had a sports festival which I was leader of cause I'm super athletic *waggles eyebrows*"

**Buttercup:** "Shut up and on with it."

* * *

** It's not what it looks like.**

** LOL JK it is.**

"Wake up, sex kitty." Buttercups eyes fluttered open when she felt someone blowing in her ear. She sat up straight and glared at the raven haired boy next to her.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"Well, Boomer was coming over. So I came too. And picked your lock so we could cuddle." he suppressed laughter.

"Perv." she scoffed and threw her blanket over her face.

"I'm guessing Dylan doesn't know we're a thing."

"We AREN'T a thing." she spat at him.

She felt him get off her bed and peeked out her blanket to find him going through her undergarments.

"Hot Damn, Butterbabe." he inhaled sharply, "Just going through your lingerie is making me horny."

She jumped out of bed and tackled him to the floor.

"GET OUT."

He eyed her in her shorts and tank top.

"Whoops." he smiled uneasily.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, got up and dug clothes out of her closet.

"Let's play a game. I'll decide what you wear and I'll take you out on a date." Butch lay down on her bed.

"How abouuuut no?" she growled.

"Face it, Buttercup, You want the D." he motioned to his pants.

"I highly doubt that." she scoffed.

{a few hours later}

Buttercup winced slightly as Butch pressed her back against the wall roughly, their lips locked. Her hands tugged at his messy hair, his hands wrapping her legs around his waist. All this was going on in the bathroom of the stadium where they were to find out who won the Battle of the Bands.

"Who do you think won?" Buttercup gasped breathlessly as Butch's lips met her neck. He pulled away and stared at her flawless skin as she clasped her lower lip between her teeth.

"I don't care, you're just too damn sexy to ignore." he growled and kissed her ferociously.

"Oh Butch." she mumbled as he fell back against the sink, lowering her. Her knee was rubbing against his crotch, causing him to tilt his head back and groan throatily.

"BUTTERCUP?" a voice squealed from outside.

"Yeah?" she moaned back. Butch suppressed laughter.

"We found out who won." a voice laughed.

Butch looked into Buttercups eyes.

"We don't care, remember?" she whispered, kissing him.

"Who did?" he called back.

"OH MY GOD IS BUTCH IN THERE?" a girl screamed.

"Maybe. Get on with it." Buttercup laughed as Butch kissed her neck.

"WE WON, BC!" Denise screamed.

"Oh my God." Buttercup moaned out of pleasure as Butch had found his way to her ear and nibbled on her lobe.

"Umm.. Let's go." the girls outside giggled and shuffled off.

"Well you won." he groaned in her ear, "Now you have to make it up to me." he growled seductively, tugging at her jeans.

"How?" she gasped.

"Well...I could make you tell Dylan it's never going to happen because Butch is too manly and so overpowers Dylan." Butch whispered hoarsely as he massaged the contour of her spine.

"Or I could take you home tonight." he suggested.

The next words that left Buttercups mouth shocked Butch, and herself.

"How about both?"

* * *

Butch leaned against his parked motorbike in the parking lot, watching Buttercup make her way to Dylan, who was surrounded by a group of his friends.

"Look Dylan, it's your girlfriend." a fat one cried. Dylan smiled toothily.

"BC we won!" he hooted. Buttercup gulped, she had to do this in front of ALL of them? She exhaled shakily, and right when she was about to speak, a deep voice said,

"Yeah, congratulations." she spun around to see Butch. Her savior.

"Hi...um...Butch." Dylan scoffed.

"Well, we'll be off then, Butters?" Butch tossed his arm over her shoulder protectively, "Oh, I hope you don't take it personally, but I stole Butterbabe from you. Sorry Danny."

"It's Dylan."

"Whaaatever." Butch spun Buttercup around with him and walked off with her.

"Thanks." she whispered, still not believing what just happened.

"That guys annoying." Butch scoffed.

"Now I owe you." She laughed, "Your place?"

Feeling bad for rushing her, Butch sighed with great difficulty,

"You don't have to."

"Come on." she bit her lip seductively and pulled him towards his bike.

Yup. He was getting laid.

* * *

Buttercup staggered out of Butch's bed and tugged on one of his shirts that fell off one of her shoulders. She yanked on her green and black underwear and washed her face. There was still some eyeliner on her eyes, and her hair was a tousled mess but she didn't care. She tip toed down the stairs to find Boomer in the kitchen and Brick on the couch. She completely forgot that she had no pants on and smiled at them.

"Hey." she waved sheepishly.

"Oh damn." Bricks jaw dropped.

"What?" she walked past him into the kitchen.

"Someone had fun." Boomer laughed.

"Oh God. You guys heard?" Buttercup blushed a deep crimson.

"Every moan." Brick teased. Buttercup threw the salt shaker at him.

"Nice pants." Boomer chuckled. Buttercup looked down and nearly choked.

"FUCK!" she ran up to get pants, and returned in black skinny jeans.

"You're no fun." Brick teased again, only to get hit by the TV remote.

"So you want pancakes?" Boomer smiled, piling them into a plate.

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup grinned enthusiastically.

"BUTTERS. COME BACK." Butch moaned from upstairs. Buttercup blushed again.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, DON'T TALK TO YOUR GIRL LIKE THAT. NO PANCAKES FOR YOU." Boomer shouted. In less than five minutes, Butch was downstairs, wearing only track pants. Buttercup choked on her piece of pancake.

"Yum." Butch scarfed down a pancake whole.

"WE'RE HERE." Bubbles burst in out of nowhere with Blossom.

"Hey, just in time for pancakes." Boomer smiled as he hugged Bubbles.

"Had fun last night, Buttercup? We didn't hear you come home." Bubbles waggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Buttercup growled. They all sat together eating pancakes, when Brick growled,

"Butch, put on a shirt, please."

"You jealous, four pack?" Butch motioned to his incredible eight pack.

Brick rolled his eyes and ate more pancakes.

"Is that my shirt?" Butch came to a sudden realization while staring at Buttercup.

"Maybe." she sighed.

"Damn, it looks good on you." Butch tugged at the edge of her shirt and whispered, "But it'll looked better on the floor."

The other Puffs and Ruffs rolled their eyes in disgust as the Greens seduced each other.

"Lethal combination." Blossom laughed at them.

"They're just jealous." Butch scoffed, kissing Buttercups shoulder.

"Not on the table, please." Bubbles squealed, petrified.

"Let's take this upstairs." Butch carried a laughing Buttercup up the stairs and they locked themselves in Butch's room.

* * *

"Awkwaaaard." Brick coughed as he and Blossom sat alone on the couch. Boomer and Bubbles had gone out earlier, leaving them alone. Now the two reds sat alone, the only sound filling the silence was the occasional seductive moan from Buttercup or a grunt from Butch from Butch's room upstairs.

"Well..." Blossom cleared her throat.

"What's going on between us?" Brick leaned towards her.

"Nothing, Brick." Blossom blushed and moved away. Suddenly, all the noise stopped around them.

"Yeah, sure." he laughed sarcastically. They stared at each other uneasily. Blossom leaned forward, placing her hand on his cheek timidly, and placed her plump lips on his soft ones. They stayed this way for a while, eyes closed.

"EW, PDA." they sprang apart to see Buttercup making disgusted faces at them.

"Amateurs." Butch scoffed. The two greens were merely watching the reds turn crimson with embarrassment.

"The fuck do you mean by that?" Brick spat furiously.

"I mean that you guys are so..." he looked to Buttercup for help.

"Mushy. Disgusting."

"WE'RE disgusting? A simple peck was disgusting? You both don't keep your tongues in your own mouths." Blossom growled.

"That's hot." Butch eyed Buttercup.

"Yeah. Open mouthed with no tongue is even hotter." Buttercup shot a seductive look at Butch, who returned the dirty thought.

"God, it's like they're still in bed, except they're standing right in front of us." Blossom scoffed.

"It's pretty...umm...well.." Brick shrugged.

"BRICK! EWW!" Blossom smacked him.

"You want to see a PROPER kiss?" Butch mumbled sexily, eyes glued to Buttercup.

"Oh God no." the reds said at once, but before they knew it, Butch had pulled Buttercup against him. His eyes dropped to her lips and then back to her eyes. She tugged at his lower lip, teasing him. The reds stared, wide eyed. Then the greens lost themselves in a hot, heavy, fervent kiss that lasted for ages. After finally pulling away, Butch licked his lips,

"That, kids, is how adults do it."

And with that, the greens left.

"Oh wow..." Blossom squeaked, "Now I know why they called us amateurs."

"Mmhmm."

* * *

**WELL! **

**Sorry I took FOREVER-.-**

**Had a lot of school stuff to deal with.**

**And now exams.**

**UGH.**

**Enjoy!**

**-M**


End file.
